We Want Both our Parents
by CheezuKe-KiXD
Summary: Toph and Aang been split up for 2 years and they have 2 kids, 12 year old Tom-tom and 10 year old Liana. their kids want them back together so what would they do to get them back together? they would try everything. Taang mild Zutara and Sukka
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- and idea

"Tom-tom this is the second time you put a stink bomb in your classroom" said his mother, Toph

"I wasn't the only one involved" said the 12 year old Tom-tom

"I don't care you still was involved" Toph said

"Mommy maybe he just wants to be cool in school" said 10 year old Liana

"Liana doing something like that doesn't make you cool, it gets you in trouble" said Toph, "Tom-tom what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing" he whispered

"Nothing isn't an answer; now tell me what's gotten into you?"

"You wanna know? Okay I'll tell you" he screamed, "you ruined my life after you and dad slit up" he said then ran really quick to his room using air bending

Toph didn't say anything. Two years ago, Toph had a big fight with Aang and after that Aang never came back, leaving Toph and his two kids

"Mommy is you okay?" Liana asked

Toph sighed, "Yeah I am" she said, "im going to the market so tell your brother to watch you, I'll be back, okay"

"Okay mom" Liana said

Toph kissed Lianas forehead, "behave"

"I know mom" she said as Toph walked out their house in omashu

Liana ran to her brother's room and opened his door, "mom went to the market, so you have to take care of me now"

"She left?" he asked

"Yup I just told you that" she said giving her brother the same Toph would tell the gang when they traveled together

"Good" he said

"What are you up to Tom-tom?"

"Follow me" he said grabbing her hand and leaded her out the door

"Tom-tom tell me what's going on"

"We're going to make mom and dad get back together" he said as he stopped in front of a door

"How? And what are we doing in dad's study?"

"Just come on"

"Tom-tom we are not allowed in here"

"Moms not here she won't know" Tom-tom sat on the chair behind the desk and took out a brush, some ink and paper

"How are you going to get mom and dad together by writing?"

"Im going to write a letter to Katara and Zuko so that they could help us get them back together"

"Tom-tom that is not going to work"

"Yes it will, trust me"

"Okay but if this doesn't work im going earth bend you to the other side of town"

"Okay" Tom-tom said. He finishes his last words that he wrote and rolled the paper up

"How are we going to send this?"

"my dear sister you ask to much questions" he said, "we're going to send this by a messenger bird" Tom-tom said as he took the messenger bird they had and placed the letter into the tube, "take this to the fire nation palace right away" he said as he let the bird fly out the window.

"Mom is coming I could feel it" said Liana

"She's back early"

Toph walked to find her kids and felt the kids in Aang's study. She walked to Aang's study and found her kids there

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Um… we came here cause" tom-tom started until his sister cut him off

"We came here to send a letter to some friends" said Liana

"Well out both of you, you two know that you can't be in here"

"Okay mom" they both said as they ran out, but Toph stopped Tom-tom

"Tom-tom I know you're mad that I and your dad are not together, but it's complicate for me and your dad to get back together" she said

"I know mom" he whispered, "im sorry for screaming at you"

Toph hugged her son, "its okay Tom-tom just know that im always here for you"

"Okay mom" he said looking up at her

"Now I got your favorite food"

"You did?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks mom"

"Now go get it before your sister takes your food" Toph giggled

"Kay mom" Tom-tom said and ran off.

Toph sighed; she really missed Aang ever since he left them. She walked up to Aangs desk. She felt the texture of the desk. Her hand ran along it until she found a draw. The draw her always kept her headband that she used during their travels when they were Tom-tom's age. She opened the draw but there was nothing there, not even her headband. "He must have token it with him when he left" she said to herself

Later that night

"Haha I win" Liana said

"No fair" said Tom-tom

"I learned Pai Sho from the master" Liana said with a wide smile

"You learned from Iroh, that's no fair"

"So what you learned from dad"

"Well Iroh is better"

Toph laughed, "Next time, think before you learn anything from your father"

"Now you tell me"

"Okay it's getting late so it's time for bed" said Toph yawning

"One more game, please" Liana begged

"Okay but when you're done cleanup"

"Okay mom" said both of her kids

Toph walked to her bedroom

"Okay did you get the letter back?" Liana asked

"No, but don't worry, I know this would work" said Tom-tom

In the fire nation

"My lord, you got a letter" said a servant

"From who?" Zuko asked

"From avatar Aang and Lady Toph's children"

"Tom-tom and Liana" said Katara, "this must be important"

The servant handed Zuko the letter and read it "it says…" Zuko started, "Dear Zuko and Katara, we need your help. We want our parents to get back together. I know they haven't seen each other in two years but I and Liana need them both. I have an idea if you wanna help, send a letter saying that you're going to have a reunion on Ember Island next week and we can do stuff that would make our parents get back together. Don't worry if they refuse I know a way to get them together. Sincerely Tom-tom and Liana" Zuko looked at Katara, "You think we should help?" he asked

"Of course, I will do anything for them for them to be happy, especially for them to have both their parents" said Katara

"Okay so its settle, we will send a letter to both Toph and Aang to come to Ember Island" said Zuko

Katara kissed Zuko, "I know that this would work" said Katara


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- the letters

At 6 in the morning

Tom-tom opened the door to his sister's room making it creak a little.

"Liana" he whispered as he set one foot into her room. She didn't respond. "Liana" he said a little louder as he walked up to her bed side. He pushed her with one hand, "Liana wake up" he said even louder

"What you want it's like 4 in the morning" she said

"No its 6 in the morning" he corrected her

"I don't care I wanna sleep now leave me alone" she said putting the cover over her face

"Okay I guess you don't want to know what the letter says "he teased

"What letter" she groaned

"The letter we sent to Katara and Zuko"

"What" she said taking the covers over her face and sat up from her bed, "when did you get it?" she asked

"I just got it now"

"Well what are you standing there for read it" she forced him

"Okay, okay" he said "gosh your just like mom" he added

"And you're just like dad now read it before we get caught by mom"

"okay" he said, "Dear Liana and Tom-tom," he started," we're glad to help, Katara and I know how it feels to only have one parent only so I will send a letter to both your parents, and make sure your mom will come and I will make sure your father will come, oh and Ken says hello, sincerely Zuko and Katara" Tom-tom ended

"Yes we did it" said Liana

"Not yet we still have to get them together and that will be hard especially with mom being stubborn and dad not taking things seriously" said Tom-tom

"We will have to plan lots of things" said Tom-tom, "so sleep on it we start later" he said walking toward the door

"Wait Tom-tom" said Liana, "you really think this would work?" she asked

"Of course" he started, "we're the kids or the greatest Earth bender in the world and the Avatar, and we can do anything"

"I hope your right"

"I am, trust me" he said as he opened the door and left Liana's room

Later on with Aang

Aang was alone in the southern air temple, with only his pets to keep him company. He hasn't seen Toph or his kids for two years and he felt desperate about the mistake he made two years ago when he left. He laid on his bed and was holding something in his hand. That something was a green and yellow headband which was Toph's headband.

Aang sighed, "Why did I leave" he said to his pet lemur that was sleeping on his stomach. He stared at the headband until he heard a screeching noise. It was the noise of a fire nation messenger hawk. "What's this?" said Aang. He lifted himself up from his bed making his lemur wake up. Aang laid the headband on top of his bed and walked toward the bird. He took out a note that was in the tube that the bird carried. He read the note to see what it was and when he finished reading it his eyes widen. "I have to go" he said to himself, "Toph and the kids will be there I know it"

Back to Toph, Liana and Tom-tom

"Mom!" Liana screamed from the living room. She had a letter in her hand that she just got, "we have a letter from Zuko and Katara"

Toph walked into the room, "what does it say?" Toph asked

"it says" she started, "That we are invited to Ember Island next week to have a reunion"

"Can we go" said Tom-tom

"I don't know kids" Toph said

"Mom Please!!" Liana begged, "We want to see everyone again "she said

"And I know that you want to see all your friends" said Tom-tom

'If I go Aang's going to be there' Toph thought, 'and I don't want to see him'

"I don't know kids" Toph said, "I will think about it"

"Come on mom, please" both her kids begged

Toph sighed, "Fine, we'll go" she said

"Yey!" Liana yelped, "Thanks mom" she said as she ran up to her mother and hugged her, followed by Tom-tom. Both her kids ran off.

Toph sighed again, "why?" she said to her, "why do I have to see him again?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- finally meeting

"Toph!" Katara called out to her friend

"Katara!" said Toph as she was pulled into a hug by Katara

"How you been?" she asked

"Okay" said Toph as she broke apart the hug

Katara hugged the two kids next to Toph, "How you two been?" Katara asked

"Perfect" said Liana

"Fine" Tom-tom murmured

"Nice to hear that" Katara started, "go inside, Ken can't wait to see you"

"Okay" said both kids as they ran into the fire nation palace

Katara looked toward Toph. She looked restless and in pain. Katara never saw Toph that way. Ever. And she didn't want to see her like that

"Toph?" Katara started, "are you okay?" she asked in her motherly way

Toph tilted her head down, "not really" she whispered

"Why not?" Katara asked

"Because….. I haven't 'seen' Aang in over two years and I don't plan seeing him" she said

"Toph, it's been over two years, leave the past and look forward to the future"

"HOW COULD I?" Toph burst out, "he left me alone with both his kids and never bothered to come back!"

"Toph calm down" Katara said

"No Katara!!" she screamed, "I can't! He left and never bothered to even see his own kids!"

"Toph, maybe he was just scared"

"Scared of what Katara!?! He's the damn Avatar! He can defeat the fire lord but he can't even see his kids?" Toph said as she broke into tears and fell on her knees, "he... he said he would always be there for me… for his kids and he broke the promise he made me"

Katara knelt down to her. The hot wind past threw them as Toph continued to cry. "Toph, I know you're mad, but he made a mistake and you should forgive him"

Toph whipped her tears with her arm and faced Katara, "how can I?" she said

"That's what you have to figure out on your own" Katara said, "now come on inside, everyone's dying to see you" Katara said

Meanwhile in the palace

Liana hugged Ken, "it's good to see you flame" Liana said using the nickname she gave to 10 year old Ken

"Nice to see you rocky" he said using his nickname for her

Liana broke the hug "have you seen my dad anywhere?" she asked him

"Yeah, he's with my dad and uncle Sokka"

"You hear that Tom-tom? Dad came so you're ready to start our mission?"

"Yup and hopefully this will work" Tom-tom said

Just then 3 tall guys walked into the room. One was in a blue water tribe outfit and tan skin. The other one was with a fire nation robe with a scare on his face. And finally there was one guy with a blue arrow on his head and arms and had hazel eyes. It was him. Tom-tom and Liana's dad. Aang.

"Dad!" Liana screamed out

Aang looked toward the voice that said his name. He saw a girl that was 4 ft. 11 with dark black hair and green eyes.

"Liana!" Aang called out to his daughter. He knelt down as he embraced his daughter into a hug.

"Dad I missed you so much" she said like she was about to cry

"I missed you too" Aang said hugging his daughter tighter. As they both broke the reunited hug, Aang looked forward seeing his son looking toward him.

A tear ran down Tom-tom's cheek, "dad" he whispered under his breath then ran toward his dad. Aang embraced his son into a hug. "I missed you so much dad" he whispered

"I missed you too Tom-tom" Aang said

Tom-tom broke the hug and whipped the tears away. He turned as he heard footsteps walking into the room.

"Aang!" Katara called out as she hugged him

"Hey Katara" he said, "How have you been?"

"Fine you?"

"Same" he said. He broke the hug and looked toward Toph. He hasn't seen her in over two years and now he's finally looking at her again. He saw her black hair that went down past her elbows. He looked at her eyes and her paled white skin he always had love.

Toph felt the vibrations of Aang. He still was light on his feet and she could feel him looking toward her. So she turned her back toward him letting him know that she was still mad at him

At dinner

"So when are we going to Ember Island?" Aang asked

"Tomorrow" said Katara, "we'll have fun just like old times"

"Yeah I remember those days" Aang said

"Hopefully Sokka wouldn't try to make a sand sculpture of me again" Suki said giggling

"Hey! You said it was sweet" Sokka said

"I didn't say it was good" she said

"But... but" Sokka stuttered

"I love you too" she said. Sokka pouted

Aang looked toward Toph who didn't even touch her food. He knew toph was still mad at him

"Excuse me but im not in the mood to eat" said Toph as she got up from her seat and walked away

"What's up with her?" said Zuko

"I'll go find out" said Aang as he also got up from his seat and followed Toph

In the garden

Toph sat in the grass. The moon light shined on Toph's black hair and paled face. She felt vibrations that came from Aang who was about 20 feet behind her

"You broke your promise" she finally spoke

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"Don't you remember? You made me a promise that you would always be there for me and the kids"

"I did keep my promise" he said

"You're laying Aang!" she screamed "You left me alone with Tom-tom and Liana! You didn't even bother seeing your kids!"

"I couldn't" he said

"WHY NOT!" she screamed louder as she stood up and faced him, "You can save the world but you couldn't even see your kids once"

Aang walked closer to her "I COULDN'T BECAUSE OF YOU!" he screamed

"CAUSE OF ME? WHAT DID I DO TO PROVENT YOU FROM SEENING YOUR KIDS?" She screamed

"YOU WOULD HAVE FOUGHT WITH ME AGAIN!"  
"NO I WOULDN'T I ONLY SCREAMED AT YOU THAT NIGHT!"  
"BUT ONE QUESTION TOPH, WHY WERE YOU MADE AT ME?"

"YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FAMILY!"  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE TOPH! I DID CARE"

"YOU DIDN'T SHOW IT!"  
"TOPH THAT COULDN'T BE THE OTHER REASON WHY YOU WERE MADE AT ME! WHY ELSE WERE YOU MAD?"

"CAUSE I WAS PREGNANT!" She screamed


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- what?

"What you mean you were pregnant?" Aang asked

"I was one month pregnant" she whispered calming herself down

"If you were pregnant then why don't you have another child in your arms?"

"I lost it! I lost the baby the day after you left!" she screamed

"How did you lose the baby?" he asked looking toward her paled face

Tears fell down Toph's face as she broke down, "I lost the baby because I fell down the stairs" she started, "I was so mad and I was still crying. I didn't even bother seeing where I was going with vibrations. It was like I lost it because I had too much emotion in me. And when I fell, I fell really hard and once I got to the end of the staircase I knew I lost the baby" she said whipping a tear away

"Why didn't you tell me Toph? If you would have told me I wouldn't of left!" Aang screamed

"I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid!" she screamed

"Afraid of what!?"

She looked toward the grass of the garden. Her hands ran through the grass, "cause I was afraid you didn't want another child." She whispered "afraid you would leave but I was wrong because you still left"

"Toph im-"he could finish speaking as Toph screamed at him

"NO AANG I DON'T WANT YOUR SORROWS" she screamed then ran past Aang and headed back to the palace.

Aang signed, 'what did I do?' he asked to himself

Next day

Everyone was packing up before they headed for Ember Island. Toph was still mad at Aang and Aang knew she didn't want to talk to him but he wanted to anyway

"So who wants to go with Aang on Appa?" Katara asked

"Im going with dad!" Liana called out

"Me too" said Tom-tom

"Mom come with us" said Liana as she tugged on her moms earth kingdom outfit

"Im sorry but im not in the mood for fly" said Toph

"Come on mom, please" Liana begged even more

"No Liana im sorry" said Toph

"Come on mom its only one ride"

Toph looked faced toward Aang even if she couldn't see him then looked back at Liana, "okay I'll go but only for this one ride" she said

"Yey!" Liana said as she hugged her mother then headed toward the bison

Toph walked toward the bison

"Need help getting on Appa?" Aang asked

"I didn't need your help for two years so what makes you think I need your help now" said Toph as she earth bended herself onto Appa. Hearing that made Aang angry but he decided to forgot about it until they got to Ember Island

During the ride

Toph stood at the end of Appa's saddle and had Momo on her lap. She petted the lemur making him drift to sleep. Liana sat with Aang on Appa's head.

"Dad?" said Liana

"Yes Liana" he answered

"Do… do you love mom?" she asked

Aang looked down, "I do Liana" he whispered

"Then why does mom hate you so much?" she asked

"It's complicated Liana, just don't worry no matter what I will always love your mother"

"But it doesn't seem like mom loves you back" she said

"I know Liana but I still love her" he said

"But...but" Liana was cut off by Aang

"Liana, enough with the questions please," he said sounding a little angry

"Okay dad" she said staying quiet after

"Mom?" said Tom-tom as he sat next to his mother

"Yes Tom-tom" she said

"Do you love dad?" he asked

"Why do you want to know that?" she asked

"Cause it seems like you don't "he said

"Don't you have anything else better to do then ask me questions Tom-tom?"

"Nope" he said, "now please tell me mom"

"Fine" she signed, "its complicated Tom-tom and that's all I have to say" she said

"Okay mom" he said

At Ember Island

"So what did you hear from dad" Tom-tom whispered to Liana

"He still loves mom, how about mom?" she asked

"She said it's complicated" he said, "as usual "

"No worries I got a plan that might work" said Liana

"What is it?" he asked

Liana whispered something into his ear making him smile as he heard her idea

"That's a great idea but when?"

"Tomorrow, when the sunsets out"

"But mom is blind she can't see the sunset"

"Who said anything about mom seeing it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that dad would try to get moms attention when he sees her in the sunset light" she said

"For a 10 year old, you're pretty smart" said Tom-tom

"I know I am now we have to tell Katara and Zuko, they would know how to get them together"

"Okay let's go"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- date?

Aang thought she was beautiful in the sunset. The orange light reflected on her black long hair. He hair was passed her shoulders and when the hot wind of Ember Island past through it, it flowed like the waves of the ocean. Aang walked toward her and as he got closer to her his heart beat got faster and faster. More faster when the first kissed. When he reached her he sat next to her in the blanket of sand from the beach. When he looked at her, she faced the other way. Aang signed then he heard her soft voice say, "I'm only doing this for the kids."

"I understand" he whispered

"Good cause I don't like this one bit," said Toph

"I know how you feel about me, Toph don't keep reminding me"

"Oh sorry" she said sarcastically, "it's not my fault you left for two damn years," she raised her voice at him.

"I had to leave Toph, how many times do I have to tell you," he said

"You could keep on telling me because I still won't believe you."

"Why not? Why can't you give me a chance?" he said

"Why should I?" she said "after what you done I don't think I could ever give you another chance." She turns her face toward Aang. She had tears running down her face, "you know how much stuff I went through after you left," she said

Aang put one hand on her cheek and looked into her faded eyes, "I never ment to hurt you," he said

She brush off his hand, "you never ment to hurt me? If your never ment to hurt me then you wouldn't have left"

"I know and I'm-"

"Don't tell me your sorry Aang; I don't know if I could forgive you," she said

Aang got closer to her face, "how about if I tell you I love your?"

"It's not going to-"she was cut off by a kiss from Aang. Tears fell down Toph's cheeks. She pushed away from Aang, "how dare you kiss me" she said then slapped him

Aang rubbed his cheek, "you know we are still married Toph, so I could kiss you" he spat

Toph got really mad, "I don't care, I am my own damn person!" she screamed at him. When she was about to slap him, he grabbed her by the wrist, "how come you can't admit that you still love me even though I left," he said.

"Cause I know I might not mean it" she said

"It's only three words, what? You can't say three words?"

"How about these three words, 'I hate you'" she said as she got loose from his grip and ran toward the beach house.

"TOPH!" he screamed and ran after him. When he got up to her he grabbed her by her wrist again and pulled her toward him, "Toph listen-"

"No you listen hear Aang, I don't know if I could ever love you again but I know that most of me is saying never to forgive you"

"Don't listen to that part of you, listen to your heart, your mind, your soul, and see what that is telling you" he said pulling her closer

"Those parts of me has mixed feelings about you,"

"how about if I told you I never forgot about you those two years I left you, I kept your headband by me day and night, I never had one thought that didn't have nothing to do with you and the kids, all that was in my mind was you, Liana and Tom-tom," he said

"Your lying, I know you are,"

"Am I lying or do you think im lying"

More tears fell down Toph's face, "I know in my heart that you are lying"

Aang let go of Toph's wrist. She ran into the beach house, still crying. As Toph ran through the hallways of the house she passed Katara, "Toph!" she shouted, "What's going on?"

Toph stopped and collapsed on the floor. Katara ran to her and knelt down next to her. "Katara, imp so confused" said Toph

"Confused about what Toph?" asked Katara

"Confused about my feelings for Aang" she sobbed

Liana heard crying so she ran to the hallway and found her mother on the floor with Katara."MOM!" Liana screamed as she ran to her mother, "Mom what happened?" Liana asked

Toph pulled her daughter close into a hug, "Liana," she said stuttering, "Don't let anything or anyone hurt you" she said still crying

"I won't mom," Liana whispered

Later in Tom-tom's room

Liana burst the door open of Tom-tom's room, "Dad hurt mom!" she screamed

Tom-tom shot up from the bed, "what are you talking about?" he asked

"I found mom crying in the hallway, she was really mad and sad, dad did something to her"

"What would dad probably do to mom, he said he loved her"

"I know what he said made it look desperate and devastated" she said

"UGH!" Tom-tom groaned, "I thought this would work"

"well not all plans work Tom-tom but I don't think mom would ever talk to dad ever again after what had happen, I think we should just stop and just quit cause it's not working" said Liana

"We are not going to quit! Maybe mom would change her mind"

"Like that would happen, you know mom doesn't forgive people that easy"

Tom-tom thought for a moment, "I got one more Idea that just might work" he said

"Have you just heard what I said? We shouldn't do this" she said

"Fine if you don't mom and dad back together then I could do it myself, I don't need you for this" he shouted

"Fine because I know it's not going to work at all, you might think it would work but leave your imagination behind and look at reality"

"UGH! You're so stubborn just like mom!" Tom-tom screamed

"And your more stupid then dad!" Liana screamed leaving the room.

To be continued (ha-ha) (comment please: D and fav)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- scared

"Katara, I'm not going," said Toph with her arms folded over her chest

"Come on you had fun when we went before Sozins comet," said Katara

"That was like 16 years ago"

"come on its different from it this time they don't have Aang as a girl and they don't have you as a guy, also we win not Ozai and Azula"

"Katara please don't say that name in front of me," Toph said as she rubbed the sides of her forehead

"what name?" Katara asked

"the name of my children's father," Toph said as she faced her back toward Katara

"oh... right, sorry," Katara apologized

"I'm not going,"

"Why not? Tom-tom and Liana would enjoy watching the play,"

"Take them with you, I'm not going"

"why? cause Aang is going to be there?" Katara asked

"No, I just don't want to go," Toph lied

"Toph, I know you're lying. what happen to the Toph that pushed Aang around, or called me sugar queen and the Toph who always fooled Sokka when you say that you can see," said Katara

"That Toph is long gone," Toph whispered

"Toph, you use to be the strongest, bravest girl I ever met and now your acting like Mai," said Katara

"I don't care," said Toph

"fine, if you don't want to go, then you're going to explain to your kids about why you're not coming," Katara said. Katara walked toward the door and slammed it shut. Katara sighed, 'only if she could get over it' Katara thought

Later

"What do you mean she's not going?" said Zuko

"Yeah what has gotten into her lately?" Suki asked

"She doesn't want to go cause.." Katara was cut off by a deep voice walking into the room

"Cause of me" said the voice

Katara turned and saw Aang standing behind her about 5 feet away

"Aang? how long have you been there?" Katara asked

"The whole time," he answered

"oh," Katara said lowly, "Aang? what really happen that night at the beach," she asked

Aang turned his head away from Katara, "I don't want to talk about it Katara,"

"Fine, it's your business so I respect that," Katara said, "so who's going to talk to her" Katara said turning toward the others

"Not me" said Sokka, "she will kill me"

"Zuko?" said Katara

"No way she won't listen to me at all," said Zuko

"Suki?"

"I tried, she won't listen," said Suki

"then I would do it," said Aang

"I'm sorry to say Aang but you're not the talking type when it comes to Toph," said Katara

"I don't care, it's my fault she's like this and I need to do something about it" he said

Katara looked at Aang with her dark blue eyes, " I hope you know what you're doing Aang" she said

"I do" he said leaving the room

At midnight at the garden

Toph always got out of her room at midnight while everyone was sleeping. Or so she thought. Aang stood on the roof top of the house, watching the love of his life. Toph didn't ever feel Aang's vibrations while he was on the roof. Toph stood under the stars and the full moon. She sat on the grass, feeling the earth like she use to do before she was married to Aang. She didn't do much earth bending or metal bending after her love for Aang. She thought it was a big mistake to leave her element for so long. Aang watched her every move as she played with her element. He waited a while till she was completely calm and once that happened she jump down and landed 5 feet behind her. she was startled when she sensed his vibrations. she was pissed off that he was there but also wondered why Aang was there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I'm wondering the same thing about you" he answered

They both stood in silence for a moment until Toph finally spoke out, "What do you want from me you caused enough trouble,"

"Why don't you want to go anywhere no more?" he asked

"you don't need to know that," she said they got up from the ground. her back was toward Aang still. she made both her hands into fists, "now answer my question, why are you here?"

"I came to talk to you," he said

"well I'm not in the mood to talk to the man who I gave my heart to but never appreciated it" she said

"what are you talking about? I appreciated everything, especially you," he said

Toph turned her head, "but you never showed it enough, you were so into everything else that it seemed like you forgot all about me, like I was nothing," she said. tears fell down her eyes, her arms started to shake in anger, "when you asked me to marry you at 16, you said that you will always love me," she said, "what a big lie that was"

"that was not a lie, I did love you and I still do but you don't want to let go of your feelings"

"If you love me then why did you leave me Aang, you made a promise to me," she screamed

"why do you make everything about you?" he said

"I don't make everything about me, " she said

"then why don't you just go to the play, your holding the kids back from things you know, and they are getting older, they need to be out more" he said. he sighed, "your becoming more like your parents"

" I would never, EVER, be anything like my parents" Toph said

"then if you're nothing like your parents, then where is the Toph that I met when we were 12? the Toph who I asked to marry?"

"As I told Katara, that Toph is long gone"

"well I want that Toph back, not the Toph that holds a grudge"

"I can't do that," she said

"why? are you scared?" Aang said

Toph was really mad, she turned around and walked up to Aang, "did you just said I'm scared? well Toph Bei Fong is not scared of anything"

"you mean the old Toph was never scared" he said

"You idiot, you don't know what you're talking about, I'll show you I'm not scared, I'll prove it so that you will see I'm not scared" Toph said. Toph walked past Aang, and once she reached the beach house she told him, "the only one that is scared her is you"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Gone on Ember Island

"I'm glad you came Toph, the kids seem really happy that you came," said Katara

"Yeah, whatever no can we get over with this already?" said Toph

"The show doesn't start now it starts in 20 minutes" she said

"Damn," Toph whispered. Toph felt Aang; he was carrying Liana and his back and was making her laugh. She was still mad about what Aang said to her the night before. She didn't want to really talk to him; she just wanted to be alone for most of the time.

After the time they waited, they finally got their seats before the show began. Zuko and Katara sat next to each other and so did Suki and Sokka. Liana, Tom-tom and Ken sat together leaving Toph and Aang having to sit near each other. Toph didn't like the idea of sitting next to Aang. She did anyway, having no choice. After she took her seat, Aang faced Toph who quickly faced the other way with her arms folded across her chest. She heard Aang sigh and felt him turn his head show began a few minutes later. During the show, Aang kept looking at Toph. Toph felt his heart beat slower than usual, she knew he was feeling sorry but she didn't really care because she knew why he was sorry for.

After the first part of the Show

"Wow, they really made the show better then the last time we saw it," said Suki

"It was funny, Uncle Sokka was in girl's clothes," said Ken

"Hey! It was a warriors outfit," said Sokka

"Yeah, for girls" said Katara. They all laughed but Toph. Toph walked away from the group, mad.

"What's her problem?" asked Sokka

"Maybe she doesn't like the show," said Ken

"No, she been acting like that all day," said Zuko

"Well maybe she wants to be alone," said Katara, "let's start going into the theater" said Katara. They started walking but Aang didn't follow.

Tom-tom stopped when he didn't see his father following. "Dad? Are you coming?" asked Tom-tom

"You go ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes," said Aang. He started walking the same way Toph went.

Toph walked down the stairs that the gang stood at 16 years ago. She walked over to the rail, leaning over it. She sighed. She was finally alone, or so she thought. She felt Aang's footsteps on top of the steps. She didn't feel like screaming at so she just took a deep breath and said, "Why do you always follow me?" Aang didn't answer he so she repeated what she said, "I said why you always follow me?"

He walked up to her side and also leaned over the rail. Then he said, "Because I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well... I am hurt Aang," she said

"I know I hurt you Toph and I'm sorry" he said

"You know how many times you said sorry to me?" she paused "to many times Aang"

"Well I really am, but it seems like you don't believe me," he said low

"I don't," Toph admitted, "after all you made me go through, I don't think I could ever forgive you"

"Why not? Maybe we could make it work"

"I don't think we can, we are to different from each other,"

"If we're so different then why did we get married?" he asked

"We were young, Aang, we were both 16 thinking we would be together forever" she said. "I thought we would be together forever, no fights, just love,"

"I thought so to, but it didn't happened at all," he said the turned his head to Toph, "but no matter what I will always love you,"

"I know…. But I don't know if I could always love you"

"How come you can't change the way you feel about me?" he asked

"Because I feel like we would get into more fights and I hate fighting, with you" she said

Aang looked down. He never thought Toph would say that to him. He looked down and sighed, "Everyone fights Toph, Katara and Zuko always use to fight, but they still love each other,"

"But when we fight, it ends up going bad," she said

"I know," he whispered

"Aang?" Toph whispered

"Yes?" he answered

"I….. I ….. I can't be with you again," she said

"What? Why not?" he asked

"Because... I'm…… scared" she said

"I thought you said that you were brave," he said

"Even brave people are scared sometimes, Aang," she said

"But what are you scared of, Toph?" he asked

"I'm scared of... Losing you again, I can't handle being heartbroken, and I don't like the kids to be sad, it just… hurts me," she said. She sighed then said, "while you were gone, things got a lot worse, Tom-tom got in trouble in school, he's been in a couple of fights because kids in his school tell him that he was a mistake and that's why you left, or they even say stuff about me that he doesn't like. Tom-tom has so much anger inside of him since we were apart"

Aang's eyes widen a bit, "I never knew, if I knew, then I would of have stayed, but it seems like I forgot about him and cared only about me."

"You did forget, Aang, you also forgot about Liana's feelings," she said, "Liana always uses to tell me if you were coming back, but I would always tell her soon. I knew that she was so sad inside but she never really showed it, she try to hind it by trying to make people think that she was okay, but she wasn't, when she talked to me about you, I notice her heart would beat really slow, she has so much sadness in her and I hate for her to feel that way."

"Toph I'm..."

"Don't say sorry to me Aang, say sorry to Liana and Tom-tom," she said

"But still, I'm sorry for making all of this happen," he said

"Just know that what you did was a big mistake," Toph said

"I really big one."

"Aang… I…. I am sorry," Toph said

"For what? I should be the one who is sorrier," he said

"You don't get it don't you? I started the fight between us, and I never told you I was pregnant again, I bet if I would of told you, then things would be a lot better," she said

"But I shouldn't of scream at you the way I did," he said

Toph lifted her head toward the moon that shined at her black hair like it always did.

"Aang... I..." Toph stopped as she felt the footsteps of Katara, Zuko, Sokka and Suki.

"Toph! Aang!" Katara came running

Toph turn around and said, "What's going on?"

"The kids" she took another breath, "there gone"

"Gone!" Toph screamed

"Katara how are they gone? They were supposed to be with you" said Aang

"I don't know" said Katara


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Finding

"What you mean they are gone?" said Toph, "how could they be gone?"

"I don't know Toph, they were there sitting and watching the play but when I checked on them again,

they were gone," said Katara

"We already looked around the theater, but they're nowhere to be found"

"then we'll search all around Ember Island to see if we can find the kids anywhere" said Aang

"alright then Katara and I would search in the town, Sokka and Suki would look around the beach house and

you and Toph would search round the Island on Appa," said Zuko

"I don't need to search with Aang, I could go by myself," said Toph

"Toph its better we stay with someone in case anything bad happens," said Katara

"I could fight back if anything happens," said Toph

"fine" said Katara, "do what you think is right Toph," said Katara. Katara then grabbed Zuko's hand and ran inside the

theater and was followed by Sokka and Suki. As Toph was also about to start searching she felt a hand that grabbed

her arm.

"Toph, listen to me, I know you hate me and I don't blame you but I don't want anything to happen to you and it would be

better if we search for them together, we should put our feelings aside for now until we find them", said Aang

Toph removed her arm from his grip, "I don't need your help to find the kids Aang, I don't ever need your help," she said

"Toph, after this you don't have to worry about me helping you no more but I really want to find the kids, I don't want nothing

to happen to them," said Aang

Toph sighed, "fine, I'll go but just know that I don't need your help for anything anymore" she said

"Okay" said Aang

with the kids

"we are do dead when our parents finds out that we're gone" said Liana

"I know but we have to find Tom-tom," said Ken

"UGH! my brothers an idiot! he always keeps thinking that my mom and dad are going to get back together but

it's so not going to happen, I mean my mom hates my dad's guts" said Liana

"Well you don't know if that's really true" said Ken

"I know it's true, I mean after my dad left, my mom became more stubborn then she already was, I know she was really hurt but she

never showed it," said Liana

"so that's how bad your dad hurt you mom," said Ken

"yeah," said Liana, "I thought that my parents would get back together again when we came here but when I saw my mom cry

the way she did, I knew he hurt my mom even more, I mean I never, ever, seen my mom cry like that, she didn't even cry as

much as she cried the day my dad left," said Liana. Liana then gasped when she felt familiar footsteps

"What's wrong?" Ken asked

"I can fell Tom-tom." she said. She then grabbed Ken's hand, "come on, follow me" she said. Ken listened and followed her.

They then spotted a kid with earth kingdom clothes. "TOM-TOM!" Liana screamed.

Tom-tom looked back at the two kids and then he started to run.

"He's running away" said Ken

"He's so stupid" said Liana as she kept on running. When Liana reached Tom-tom she screamed, "TOM-TOM, STOP!"

Tom-tom then stopped where he was and his sister and Ken reached him. "Tom-tom! why did you run? we're going to

get in big trouble for this" she said

"I don't care," he said

"What do you mean you don't care?" said Ken, "you could of gotten captured by some random person and you could

of been dead"

"I don't care if I were dead, at least I don't have to deal with the fighting between mom and dad" he said

"But Tom-tom, that's between mom and dad not you," said Liana

"then you don't care about them as much as I do, I'm trying to do something to get them back together" said Tom-tom

"TOM-TOM! how could you say that! I love mom and dad more than anything, what you are doing now is breaking

up mom and dad more, it's not working at all" said Liana

Toph felt footsteps of three people that walked up to the kids

"aw what drama between brother and sister" said a woman

the kids looked up and saw a woman with gold eyes and a white, paled face.

"who are you?" said Tom-tom as he got into a fighting stance

"you mean you don't know anything about me?" she said, "how sad, maybe your little friend here knows who I am" said

the woman as he pointed to Ken

"Ken do you know who this is?" said Liana

"yeah, I do," he said, "she's my aunt" he said

"so you do remember me" said the woman

"What are you doing here? said Ken

"getting my revenge" said the woman, "Lee, Lin take the younger ones, I'll take the little air bender" she said

the man and the woman grabbed Ken and Liana and the woman with the gold eyes grabbed Tom-tom

back with Toph and Aang

they search for the kids on Appa for about an hour already. Aang sat on Appa's head while Toph stood on Appa's saddle

"I knew I should of gone by myself" said Toph, "I bet I would of find them already"

"Toph, you might of gotten hurt if you tried to find them" said Aang

"I don't care if I had gotten hurt" said Toph

"how could you say that Toph?" said Aang

"cause I can, I'll do anything to help the kids" said Toph

Aang sighed and kept looking down at the island. He then saw three kids trying to fight for their lives

"I Found them, they're in trouble" said Aang as she then made Appa go down to where the fight was.

The little girl looked up and saw the flying bison, "Look! it's mom and dad" Liana told Tom-tom. the boy saw the bison as well.

the bison landed and Toph and Aang jumped out. Aang air bended the man and the woman who had Ken and Liana. when the man

and woman fell, Toph earth bended them to the ground

Aang looked at the woman with Tom-tom

"Who are you?" Aang asked

"you mean you can't tell who I am, your just as stupid as your child" said the woman

Toph gasped as she was next to Aang, "It's.... Azula" she told Aang

"See someone remembers me" said Azula

"Let go of Tom-tom, it's me you want to fight not him" said Aang

"Aang," Toph whispered, "Aang are you crazy!" said Toph

"maybe I am but you're not the only one who wants to protect your love ones" said Aang

"Fine, I been waiting for this day" said Azula as she through Tom-tom to the floor. Tom-tom got up and ran to his mother.

"Toph keep them safe, I could take the myself" said Aang

"no Aang, I'm fighting to" said Toph

"Toph, no, I got this, trust me" said Aang

Toph faced him even though she couldn't see him, "Just don't be stupid and get hurt" she said

"I won't " Aang said

Azula fired at Aang but Aang blocked the attack with earth bending. he the air bended at her, but she dodged it and through even more

fire at him. As they fought, Toph really wanted to help Aang but she knew if she got into the fight, one of them would of gotten hurt.

she felt every movement Aang and Azula made while they were fighting. Azula through more fire at Aang, he tried to block it but he

didn't, he gotten burn on the left arm.

"What's the matter Avatar? done already??" said Azula then she laughed

Aang took a deep breath then continued to fight again. Toph felt familiar footsteps coming toward them.

"Is that all you got?"said Azula. she laughed again and then while she was about to make lightning, she stopped right in the middle of the technique. Her arms went to her sides and her legs came together. She then went down on her knees, "what is happening to me?" said Azula.

Aang saw Katara and Zuko a few feet behind Azula. he saw Katara using the moves she used for blood bending, Aang then knew it was the full moon that night, so Katara was able to use blood bending.

"I thought you might of needed some help" said Katara, "earth bend her down now" she said

Aang listened and earth bended Azula to the ground. Then Katara and Zuko ran up to where Toph and Aang stood at.

"I'm so glad you are all okay" said Katara, but she then notice Aang was burned on his arm, "Aang, your burned"

"I know" he said, "it's just a burn, it's fine"  
Katara then took the water from the roots of the grass. she healed Aang's burned.

"YOU PESANTS!!" Azula screamed, "LET ME OUT!"

they didn't listen. Katara and Zuko went to their son, Ken and hugged him. Toph did the same to Liana and Tom-tom. she hugged her two kids and when she broke the hug, she then said, "Why did you guys run?"

"It was Tom-tom that ran away, me and Ken went after him" said Liana

"Well at least your fine now," said Toph as she hugged her kids again. Aang smiled as he saw that they were all okay. Azula couldn't stand defeat, so she broke the earth around her hands and feet. she then quickly made the move that she use to create lightning. she then let the lighting out of her fingertips and she didn't aim at Katara, Zuko or Aang, she aimed it at someone else. Toph. Aang notice the lightning going toward Toph. Toph gasped when she felt the movement of Azula. Aang jumped in front of Toph. the lightning stroked me in his chest. Aang fell to the ground on his knees.

"Aang"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- fighting back and i love you

Azula laughed after hitting Aang with lightning.

"DAD!" Tom-tom and Liana screamed

Zuko Looked at Katara, "I'll hold her off, go ahead and heal Aang" he said

"Don't get hurt Zuko" said Katara

"I fought her once, so i can do it again," he said then ran off to fight Azula.

As Katara was healing Aang, Toph knelt down next to Aang, "Aang," she whispered, "Don't die, not today, not now"

"Toph, I got this, protect the kids for now, he'll be fine" said Katara.

Toph didn't answer Katara, she got up from the ground, turned around then said, "i have to fight her, I have to fight

Azula"

"Are you crazy! You could get hurt, and by the way Zuko is handling it."

"i have a technique that might just defeat her"

"And what is that Toph?" Katara asked

"You'll see" Toph said as she ran off

"MOM!! NO!!" Liana screamed out. she was scared something would happen to her mother. But when Liana wanted

to stop her mother, Tom-tom grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Tom-tom let me go" said Liana

"No Liana, you can't, you could get hurt" he said, "and besides, mom is the greatest earth bender alive, she will

be fine,"

Liana looked at Tom-tom. she never heard him say anything like that about their mother. so she stood back watching

her mother fight.

"So, the blind girl wants to fight me, go ahead, I'll through lightning at you to" said Azula. Toph faced down and her arms came out. Her hands opened.

"You underestimated me Azula," said Toph. her hands were made into fist, and as soon as she did that, the vines from the trees surrounding them

and the roots from the ground came out. the vines went around Azula, stopping her from fire bending, and tighten her body.

"What is this" said Azula

"This is a technique I learned," said Toph, "And your the first person i tried this on"

Azula was trapped. she could fire bend at all. the vines tighten even more on her body and she could hardly breath. Katara and Zuko were surprised on what Toph just did. they never knew about Toph's technique. all of a sudden, Katara heard a groan. It was Aang.

"Where.... is.. Toph?" he said struggling while talking

"She's fighting Aang" said Katara

Aang turned his head to face where Toph was at. He saw her, fighting Azula alone and saw her controlling vines.

"Toph" was the last word he said

Two Weeks Later

Aang's eyes fluttered open. he groaned a little as he tried to move his arm.

"Aang, Your awake," said a voice

"Toph? What are you doing here? what happened?" said Aang

"Azula was what happened" said Toph

"What happened to Azula?" he asked

"She was sent to The Boiling Rock, she's not going to escape anytime soon" said Toph

"How come you're here?" he asked

"you saved my life, Aang, and you got hurt trying to save me" she said

"Toph, how long has it been since the battle?" he asked her

"About two weeks, you been out since Azula shot you" said Toph

Aang try to lifted himself up but then he groaned in pain.

"Aang are you okay?" Toph asked

"Yeah I'm okay," said Aang, "Toph, are you still mad at me?" he asked her

"I don't know" Toph said as she looked down, "i mean you saved my life and you also saved the kids lives, but a part of me is still mad at you"

Aang looked at her the sighed, "I understand how you still feel about me" Aang said

"Aang?" Toph said

"Yeah?" he answered

"Thank you," she said

"for what?" he asked

"for saving my life, if it wasn't for you, maybe i would have been dead"

"Hey, i could let Tom-tom and Liana be without a mother" he said

"But they also need a father" said Aang

Aang sighed, "what is the whole point of being a father if I wasn't there for them"

"no matter what Aang, your still their father" said Toph

"But I am not a very good father" said Aang

"That is true but you can try to be a good father" said Toph

Aang looked at Toph again. "By the way Toph, when Azula attacked, what was that technique you used?" he asked

Toph's eyes widen, "You... you saw that?"

"yeah, i never knew you could do that" he said

"well after you left, i had time to practice knew techniques, and well I learned how to control the vines"

"that's incredible" he said

"Thanks to you, I learned something new," said Toph

they both stood in silence for a few moments then Aang sighed again.

"Toph?" he said in a low voice

"What did you wanted to say to me, the night, at the theater" said Aang

Toph gasped, "you still remember that?" said Toph

"yeah, you were going to say something, but you were not able to" said Aang, "i want to know what you were going to say"

"Well... I... I .... was going to say... that..... I... still...... lo.... Love you, but I... I'm still scared of loving you again" said Toph

Aang's eyes widen as he heard those words come out of Toph's mouth


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Guilty

"What did you say?" Aang asked

"I said... that I love you" she said then paused, "But, I am still scared of loving you" said Toph

"Why are you scared?" He asked

She rubbed her arm, "Because... because I feel like I would get hurt again, the kids would get hurt again"

"Toph I..." Aang paused. he heard a knock on his door.

"Mom? Can I come in?" said a small voice from the other side of the door

"Come in Liana" Toph said as she then looked down.

Liana opened the door. She saw that her father was awake. she closed the door and ran up to her father and hugged him, "Dad, your awake" Liana said

Aang hugged her back, "of course I am" he said

Liana broke the hug and said, "Thanks for saving mom dad."

Aang smiled, "I'll do anything to keep everyone safe"

"Liana, where is your brother?" Toph asked

"he said he can't come in because he cause the accident to happen'" said Liana

"Liana get your brother," said Toph

"Okay," Liana said then went out the door.

Aang sighed, "Why is Tom-tom always acting that way" said Aang as he put his hand on his hand

"Because he's like you" said Toph.

Aang looked at her."How is that?" he asked

"when we were younger, you would always feel like everything was your fault" said Toph, "You would always feel guilty even if it wasn't your fault or if it was an accident."

"you right," Aang said as he put his head down

"Of course I am Aang" said Toph . she then felt the vibrations of her two kids. she could feel Liana pulling Tom-tom .

"come on twinkle toes, stop being stupid" said Liana as she dragged her brother into the room

"Liana, let go of my arm" said Tom-tom as he try to push his sister away.

""take it like a man," said Liana

Liana finally was able to drag her brother into the room. Liana pushed Tom-tom toward the bed. He looked down and didn't speak when both his parents were looking at him.

"Tom-tom," Aang said

"Yes, Dad?" Tom-tom said low

"it's not your fault, don't carry all that guilt on you" said Aang

"How could you say that! If I have not run away then no one would get hurt," said Tom-tom, "And maybe Liana and Ken would have gotten hurt since they went after me"

"Tom-tom it's okay, everyone is safe," said Aang

"Dad, I'm sorry for running away, it's that.." Tom-tom paused. he didn't want to tell his parents about what he was doing. He felt like he would be in trouble, and he thought for sure, that his parents won't get back together. he also knew that he could lie because his mother would know. "It's because, I don't like to see you and mom fighting."

"Tom-tom, we're sorry for fighting, we don't want you to feel that way," said Toph, "but, you could of just told us instead of running away."

"Don't run away from your problems Tom-tom. I always did that and it didn't help but made things worse," said Aang.

Later on

"Toph?" said Aang

"Yes?" she answered

"I know that I say sorry to many times but ,I'm sorry" he said

"Aang, it's okay," she said, "You saved my life and everyone else, I should be the one sorry for acting the way I did" said

"you don't have to say sorry Toph, I deserved it," said Aang

Toph looked down. "Aang, It's getting late, I should go back to my room," said Toph as she got off his bed. Aang grabbed her hand, making Toph gasp.

"Toph, spend the night with me," he said

Toph's eyes widen. she knew what he meant. she did not know what to do. "Aang... I... I can't, your injured and its complicated," she said

"Toph, please, my love for you is much stronger then my pain from the accident," he said

"Aang... I.." Toph stopped when Aang pulled her into a kiss.

"Toph, I want you, and only you, I love you," Aang said after he broke the kiss

"I... I love you too, Aang" Toph said slow.

Aang pulled her to the bed. he went on top of her and whispered into her ear, "I love you so much Toph, I don't want to lose you again," he said then started to kiss her neck. she moaned as Aang kissed her neck. He slipped off her close, leaving her with her undergarments still on. Aang's lips move toward her and he kissed her gently. he removed her undergarments, he kissed her neck again and she moaned even more.

"Aang?" said Toph

"yes?" he answered

"I.. I love you," she said

"I love you too," he said

Later that night

Toph was asleep after they made love. The moon shinned on Toph's black hair. The sheets that covered Toph showed of her curves, and Aang thought she was beautiful. He laid his hand on Toph's cheek gently and he looked at her while she slept. 'She's so beautiful' Aang thought, 'why did I leave her, I was such an idiot, but this time.... I would not let her go' he thought then fell to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Leaving

Toph woke up. she felt that Aang was next to her and she knew what she did last night. She sat up and covered her nude body with the covers and she then put her hand over her mouth. 'oh my gosh' she thought, 'What have I done? this wasn't supposed to happen'. A tear came out her eye, she cried a little but also without waking up Aang. She then grabbed her clothes and started to put them on quickly. She knew it was really early cause she felt that everyone was sleeping except Zuko and Ken, who rose with the sun. She closed the door behind her softly as she then walked down the steps so that she can talk to Zuko. Zuko was teaching his son fire bending in the yard. when Toph stepped foot into the yard she stood there waiting until Zuko and Ken were done. Zuko then notice that Toph was there so he walked up to her, wondering why she was up so early. He notice something different about her. She seemed nervous a little.

"Why are you up so early? What's wrong?" said Zuko

"Zuko... remember you told me you would do me a favor cause I was like your little sister, before I got married?" she said

"Of course," he said "What happened Toph?" he asked

"I can't tell you that but.... can you.. take me back home?" she asked

"What? Toph tell me what's going on" he asked

"I can't Zuko, it's personal, but can you please take me back home, I can't be here anymore," said Toph

Zuko looked at her. She still looked nervous, so he knew what he had to do. "Toph," he said, "I will take you back home."

"Thank you, Zuko," she said then hugged him. "But we need to leave right away," she said when she broke the hug, "It has to be before Aang wakes up cause then he would stop me."

"I understand," he said, "I will get ready and we'll take Appa, it would be faster," said Zuko

"Okay but first, I want you to write a letter for me," Toph said

Toph went to Tom-tom's room to wake him up, knowing she has to leave as soon as she can. "wake up, Tom-tom," she whispered in his ear, "We have to go now." Tom-tom opened his eyes a little and sat up.

"Where are we going?" he asked

"We're going home, so get ready now, you have 10 minutes," she said

"Why? why do we have to leave now?" he asked

"Because we have to now hurry up, I'll go wake up you sister," Toph said. Toph left the room and headed to Liana's room. When she opened the door, she felt that her daughter was already wake.

"Mom, why do we have to go so soon?" she asked

"Because we have to," said Toph

"But why is that?" the little earth bender asked

"I can't tell you, Liana, now get ready now," Toph said. Toph left the room and went to hers. When she got to her room, she took out her bag and started to put all her clothes inside of it. When she was done, she went outside to where Zuko and the kids stood.

"So you got the letter?" said Toph

"Yes, and Katara said that she will make sure Aang doesn't follow you, she will try to keep him back as long as she can," said Zuko as he handed the rolled up letter to Toph. Toph then walked to Aang's room. She sighed as she stopped in front of his room. she turned the knob and walked over to Aang's bed quietly. She placed the letter on the side Toph slept at. She touched Aang's face softly, trying not to wake him up. A tear fell down her eye. She then took something out of her bag, something that she kept, her necklace. she placed the necklace on top of the letter. More tears fell down her eyes as she walked over to the door. before she closed the door completely, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Aang."

later on

Aang woke up, thinking the love of his life was there. But he didn't see her body. He saw a letter and a familiar necklace on top of it. He sat up, but moaned in pain as he did. He grabbed the letter and read it. And when he read it, he gasped. he grabbed the necklace, he felt the carving he made. "Toph," he said, "No, I can't lose you a second time," he said. he got up from the bed. he moaned again in pain. He grabbed his glider and left his room.

"Where are you going?" said a familiar voice

"Katara, I need to go," said Aang

"You're not going anywhere," Katara said, "You're hurt and you haven't healed fully."

"I don't need to, I'm fine," he said then started to walk

"AANG!! DONT GO AFTER HER! SHE DONT WANT YOU TO!" Katara screamed

Aang looked back at her. He really never heard her scream the way she did. "And why is that?" he asked

"She would never forgive you if you do. She doesn't know if she wants you back or not. She is confused, let her think about it. it's her choice cause you were the one who left her." said Katara

"I have to go after her, I'm not going to lose her again," he said

Katara signed. "Aang, you're not going to lose her, I know it, Toph is like my sister, she tells me everything, and I know she will do what's best."

Aang faced his back to Katara, "How is she getting back?" he asked

"Zuko took her on Appa," said Katara

Aang looked down. He was hurt physically and mentally. He wanted Toph, he wanted his kids, he wanted to have his old life back with Toph, Liana and Tom-tom.

Toph arrived home. She unpacked her stuff. She signed when she was done. She knew that she hurt Aang, but she also knew he did the same to her. She laid on her bed thinking about if she was going to take Aang back or leave him. She also thought of the night she spent with Aang. she remembered the words he told her, words that she haven't heard in a long time. She remembered how many times he said 'I love you' to her and home many time she said the same to him. Tears fell down Toph's eyes when she thought about him. She grabbed her pillow and held it close to her. She squeezed it with her arm and cried some more. "Aang," she said low to herself, "I do love you," she paused, "But I had to go."

Aang laid in his bed. His pet lemur, Momo, was sleeping on his stomach. He thought about his night with Toph. He wanted her close to him. He wanted to have her next to him when he needed her. He wanted to kiss her lips and tell her she was beautiful and that he loved her.

Flashback

"Aang?" Toph said as she moaned a little when he kissed her neck.

"Yes, my love?" he answered then when pack to what he was doing

"why did you leave me?" she asked

"I was an idiot, I don't want to lose you again, I'm sorry, my love," he said. He looked straight into her eyes even though she couldn't see him. "Toph, I want you, I want you more than the other times we made love," he told her.

"Then take me Aang," Toph whispered. He did what he wanted to do. She moaned when he took over her. She yearned when he went deeper and deeper. And when they were done, they laid down on his bed. The covers were over them while they were still nude. Aang touched her face and looked into her eyes again. He notice her hair was down which he thought made her even more beautiful then she was already. Her bangs covered her eyes, but since Aang wanted to see her face, he brushed her bangs to the side, letting him see her light green eyes. "Aang? What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing, my love, I just want to see your beautiful and those eyes of yours," he told her.

Toph smiled, "You always use to say that to me every night," she said

"I know, cause it's the truth," he said

"I know," she replied

"Now sleep, my love, I know that you're tired," he told her

"I know I am, and you should sleep too," she said.

"I will," he told her as he saw her close her eyes.

end of flashback

"Toph," Aang said to himself, "I hope we could be together again."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- coming back

2 months passed since Toph left Aang. Toph felt sad but she knew what she had to do. Tom-tom and Liana were back in school. Liana has been quite a lot and Tom-tom doesn't even want to talk to his mother.

"Toph, you want some tea," said Toph's friend Lin

"Sure, why not," Toph answered. Lin poured some jasmine tea into a cup. Toph could smell the sweet jasmine sent that she thought was relaxing.

"Toph, you seemed different lately since you came back from the fire nation, is there something wrong?" Lin asked.

"No, I'm fine, just not feeling well," Toph answered ad she took a sip of tea.

"Are you sure?" asked Lin

"Yeah, I'm sure," Toph said as she drank more tea. Few minutes later Toph felt a small heartbeat from the window.

"Looks like there is a message for you," said Lin as she walked over to the window. she saw the tube that was on the hawks back and it had a fire nation symbol on it. "It's from the fire nation, maybe it's something important." said Lin she took the letter out the tube and walked over to Toph. "You want me to read it for you?" asked Lin

"Yeah, go ahead," Toph said.

"Okay," said Lin. she cleared her thought then began reading. "Dear Toph, We are having a party for Ken's 12th birthday party and you are invited. The party is going to be 2 weeks from now. if you want to come send Me and Zuko a letter back to us. If you want we could have someone to bring you to the fire nation or you can have Aang bring you, it's your choice and if you do tell us so that we can tell Aang to get you and the kids. See you there! Katara and Zuko." Toph thought for a minute of what she was going to do. She knew she was going to see Aang again sooner or later. "So, what are you are going to do?" Lin asked.

"I'll go, and I will let Aang bring us," said Toph

"But Toph, wasn't there a problem between you and him?" asked Lin

"Yes, but I have to tell him something," said Toph.

"I understand," said Lin as she began to write a letter for Toph.

Later that night

Toph was on her balcony. She was in her earth kingdom rode. The wind went through her, she shivered a little. Her hair was down and it blew in her face. She signed, then laid her hand on her stomach. "I'm going to tell him this time," she said.

Aang looked out the window of the southern air temple. His pet lemur, Momo, was next to his owner. He got the letter Katara sent him and told him already that Toph want him to take her and the kids. "So, I'm going to see her again after two months," said Aang. Aang left Ember Island a month ago when he was fully healed. He promise Katara that he wouldn't go after Toph since he was on his own then.

flashback

"Aang?" said Katara.

"Yes?" Aang answered

"Please, Please, don't go after Toph, she wouldn't like that, and if you love her so much then you would wait until you and her will meet again. So, promise me that you would not go after her. If you do go after her, I don't think I would ever forgive you because Toph is like my sister and I want her to happy," said Katara

Aang turned to her, "Okay, I promise," said Aang

Katara hugged him, "Thank you, Aang, don't worry, I know you would meet again really soon, and when you do, you would be with her again and be happy."

end of flashback

"I guess Toph changed her mind about seeing me," said Aang, "but this time, I swear, that I would not lose her again."

a Week and a half later

Toph put her clothes in her bag, knowing Aang was coming to take her to the fire nation. 'so today is the day we meet again,' Toph thought, 'and today is the day I tell him about what we created.' Toph continued packing.

"so, dad is coming today, "Tom-tom told his sister

"I know, but I don't feel like seeing him," said Liana

"what! why not? this time, maybe, Mom and dad would be together again, and we would be happy again," said her brother

"But he hurt mom," said Liana

"I bet it was an accident," said Tom-tom

"But, I never saw mom the way she was when we left," Liana said

"well we will see if they do get together when dad gets here," said Tom-tom

"I don't know why you say when he gets here," said Liana, "Cause he is already here," she told Tom-tom. his eyes widen when he heard his sister say that. He ran outside and saw a big fluffy animal and a bald man with an arrow on his head.

"DAD!" Tom-tom said as he ran to his father. Aang smiled at him.

Meanwhile when Toph continued packing, she felt something land outside of her house." He's here, " said Toph. She ran out her room and went down the stairs. When she arrived outside, she felt her kids, Appa, Momo and Aang. "Aang," she whispered.

Aang looked up and saw the love of his life, "Toph," he whispered. He walked over to Toph and stopped right in front of her.

"Aang, I'm, I'm.." she was cut off by a kiss from Aang. she kissed him back. tears fell down her eye as she kissed him. When she broke the kiss she whispered, "Sorry, Aang."

Aang laid his hand on her face, "It's okay," he said, "I love you, Toph."

More tears fell down Toph's eyes, "I love you, Aang"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- The news

"Dad, I can't believe that you lost Pai Sho to Liana," said Tom-tom

"I learned from Iroh that's why," Liana said smiling at her brother

"I let her win," said their father who was lying.

"That's a lie dad! I can tell," said Liana

"I see your mother taught you how to tell if someone's lying," Aang laughed

"Hey, she's an earth bender and by daughter of course I have to each her that," said Toph then giggled. "Okay kids time for bed."

"Aww come on mom, can we stay up a little longer," said Tom-tom

"Yeah, please mom can we," Liana begged

"I'm sorry but no, we're leaving tomorrow, so you two need as much sleep as you can get," said Toph

"Okay, we're going," said Liana and Tom-tom as they walked to their rooms. Toph got up from her seat and went over to Aang. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the lips this time.

"Aang, come with me," said Toph

"What's going on?" he asked as her.

"I just want you to follow me, you'll find out when you listen to what I say," she told him. Aang followed Toph up the stairs and down the hallway. He wondered where she was taking him. He thought something bad happened. Toph stopped in front of the last door. Aang recognized that door. It was the door that led to his study. Toph opened the door. Aang saw that everything was the same way it was when he last saw it.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked his love, "it's been so long since I been here."

"I know," she said.

"So what was the reason for bringing me here?" he asked again

"Remember how we had our fight here?" she asked him

"I don't really like to remember that day but yeah, I remember," he said

"Aang remember I also told you that I was pregnant when we were in the fire nation?" she asked

"Yes," he answered, "Toph what is this leading too?" he asked

"Well when we fought, I was pregnant and I never told you that I was, but now that we are not fighting, this time I'm going to tell you now," she said. Aang stood in silence as Toph signed. "Aang, I'm pregnant," she told him. Aang gasped when he heard Toph say that.

"Are you sure?" he asked her

"Yes, I can fell another heartbeat inside of me," she said. Aang then wrapped his arms around Toph. He then kissed her forehead.

"Toph, I know you lost the baby the last time, but this time, now that I'm here, I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep our child," said Aang

Tears came down Toph's eyes as she heard those words. "Aang, I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he told her. He broke the hug and touch her stomach, "And I love you" he said.

Toph smiled, "I know that you'll be there for this one," she told him.

Next day

They packed their belongings and strapped it on to Appa's saddle. When they set off to the sky, it seemed like old times. Liana and Tom-tom played with Momo, while Toph sat with Aang on Appa's head.

"So, Aang, should we tell the kids about their new brother or sister now or later?" she asked him.

"Tell them now, I want to see their faces" said Aang then kissed his love on the cheek. "But first," he said then took something out of his pocket. It was a necklace that was orange and green. It had a carving in the middle of it that was unique. "You need this" he said. He put the necklace on Toph's neck and then kissed her again.

"Hey kids," said Toph, "You're going to be a big brother and sister."

Liana gasped, "That means we're going to have a baby brother or sister?" Liana asked

"Yes," said Toph. Liana was so happy and so was Tom-tom.

"I knew that they would be happy," said Aang.

"Of course they would," said Toph. Aang kissed his love again but this time, he kissed her gently on her lips. She kissed him back. When they broke the kiss, Toph said, "I love you Aang, and I always will. No matter what happens, my heart belongs to you."

"And my heart belongs to you," said Aang, "No matter if we fight, or say we hate each other, my heart will belong to you."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Ken's Birthday

"Toph, I cannot believe that you and Aang are together again," said Katara as she brushed Toph's hair. The two woman where in Toph's bedroom getting ready for Ken's 12th birthday party in the Fire Nation palace.

"I know," said Toph, "And guess what?" she asked the water bender.

"Tell me ," said Katara, who was so anxious to find out what Toph was talking about.

"I am also pregnant," said Toph. Katara screamed in joy, happy for her best friend.

"Oh my spirits!" she said in joy, "Toph, I am so happy for you," she said then pulled her into a big hug. Katara squeezed her tight then let go. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Katara called out.

"It's me, Liana. Can I talk to my mother," said Liana as she peaked through the little opening she made while opening the door.

"I will leave you two alone," said Katara as she walked out the room. Liana closed the door behind her and walked up to her mother.

"What's wrong Liana?" asked her mother. Liana looked down and then sighed.

"Mom, am I... am I pretty," the little girl asked her mother.

"Why you ask? " Toph asked her daughter, "Is it because you have a crush on Ken?," Toph said with a big grin.

"NO! I WAS JUST ASKING!" said Liana blushing in embarrassment.

"I can tell your lying," said Toph.

"MOM!" Liana screamed.

"Okay, Okay, I am sorry," said Toph, "But why are you asking me? You know I am blind."

"Well that is the reason why I asked you... because your blind," said Liana

"Liana," Toph started, " You are not pretty, you are beautiful, and don't let no one ever say you're not, and if they do, you know what to do," Toph said.

"Yeah, I will kick their butt," said Liana

"That's my girl," Toph said then hugged her daughter.

"Thanks mom," said Liana

"Anytime," said Toph

The party was big. Everyone was there. People from all the nations. They were all there to celebrate the prince's 12th birthday. The palace was packed with people. The avatar stood sitting and watching everyone smiling and laughing. He saw his daughter, Liana, dancing with the prince and could tell she liked him. Aang smiled to as he knew how the young kids felt .It reminded him about how he felt when he started to fall in love with Toph.

"They there, Stanger," said a voice behind him. He turned around. He saw a woman with long, black hair, pink bright lips and wore a light green Earth kingdom kimono.

"Toph, you look beautiful," said the airbender. He stood up and went over to his lover. He kissed her forehead then hugged her. "I love you," Aang whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," she also whispered into his ear. They broke the hug. He then put his arm around her waist.

"Hey have you seen Tom-tom?" asked Aang. Toph gave him a dirty look. "I mean... have you felt his feet anywhere?"

"He is showing off to some girls his age," she said, "Something you use to do."

"That was back then," said Aang

"I know," she said.

"Toph," said Aang, "Dance with me."

"No, I don't dance and you know that," said Toph

"Come on, just one time," said Aang, begging her.

"No," said Toph, as she protested against him.

"Come on Toph," he still begged.

"Okay," she said, "But only one song."

"That is all I am asking for," said Aang as he lead Toph to the dance floor. Toph held on Aang tight, knowing she can't see very well since she was moving too much. Aang held her close so he could help Toph out a little. "Toph?"

"Yes, Aang," she replayed.

"I just want you to know something," said Aang

"What is it Twinkle Toes?" she said smiling

"Well," he started, "I just want you to know, since we are having another baby that I will never leave again, I know I missed about two years of Liana and Tom-tom's life but I will make up for it and I won't miss another moment and I-" He was then cut off by a kiss from his love. When she broke the kiss, she smiled.

"Aang, shut up, I know you won't leave again, and I know you will always be there," she said. He kissed her. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," said Aang.

"Liana," said Tom-tom. Liana turned back and saw he older brother behind her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We did it," he said to her.

"Did what?" she asked again.

"We got them back together, I told you it would work," he said to his sister.

"Of course it worked," she said, "They love each other too much, and even if we didn't do anything, I bet they would of gotten back together anyways."

"That's not true!," said Tom-tom.

"Whatever," said Liana, "Just be happy that we have both our parents in our lives again."

"Yeah," said Tom-tom, "so, what are you going to do about your crush on Ken?" he asked.

"SHUT UP!" Liana screamed as she punched Tom-tom in the arm. "I don't care if dad is around now, I will still kick your butt!"

Later that night after the party, Toph looked out the window. She knew she couldn't see anything but she felt the vibrations. She then felt arms wrap around her waist and felt someone kissing her cheek. "What is it, Aang," she asked.

"Nothing," he said, "I just love you so much."

"I love you too," she said.

He then laid one hand on her stomach, "I can't wait till we have our third child," he said.

"yeah," she said. "And you better make sure you don't leave again."

"I won't, I promise," he said. He kissed her again. "I love you," he said once more.

"And I love you."

THE END!!!!!!

Epilogue coming soon so don't be sad :D


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Liana's POV

Five and a half years past. My parents haven't fought once since they got back together. My brother, Tom-tom, has been happier ever since and as for me, well I have been happy too, but it sucks since my father always doesn't let me fight Tom-tom, sometimes I think Tom-tom is too much of a wimp to fight me anyway. Oh, and I got another brother. His name is Gyatso and he is an air bender too. He just turned five years old and he is very sweet. My mother named him Gyatso after my father's master and guardian. She said she remembered when dad use to talk about him and tell her the fun times he had with him. My father almost cried when mom named my brother after my father's guardian. She also named him Gyatso because my father's master was a peace maker and they knew my brother would bring peace as well, just like dad too.

Normal POV

Aang and Zuko stood outside in the courtyard. They talked, laughed and smiled. They drank Jasmine tea under a tall tree. Momo lay next to his master and slept on top of the green grass. It was quiet and peaceful.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU TOM-TOM," screamed a girl. Aang groaned when he knew who's voice it was is.

"Looks like Tom-tom is in trouble," said Zuko.

"Ha, no kidding," said Aang, "Well looks like I have to stop this," he said as he got up. Aang saw his son then his daughter. she ran after him and Ken ran after them trying to get them to stop.

"TOM-TOM!" Liana screamed. She through a boulder at him but he dodged it. Suddenly, Liana made the ground move and Tom-tom fell. Liana then jumped on him. Aang ran toward them and stopped Liana from hurting her brother.

"Liana, stop," said Aang.

"Let go!, I am going to kill him," she screamed at her father. Liana was strong, but Aang was stronger. He pulled her off Tom-tom

"Liana, what is going on here?" he asked his daughter.

"Tom-tom is being and ass hole," she said as she got up from the ground.

"Liana, watch your mouth," said Aang.

"NO! HE IS AN ASS HOLE! You always take his side!" Liana screamed.

"That is not true," said Aang, "I am only trying to stop the fight cause if I leave up to you two, and you might kill each other."

Tom-tom got up from the ground, but he fell down again because the ground moved. It wasn't Liana who did it.

"Tom-tom what did you do now?" Asked a woman with light green eyes.

"It is not my fault!," said Tom-tom as he got up again.

"Don't lie to me Tom-tom," she said. Tom-tom always forgot his mother can tell if anyone is lying. Toph them slapped him across the head, "How many times do I have to tell you to leave your sister again, you know she can kill you if you try to fight her," she said.

"So you're saying I am weak?" he asked.

"No, you're not weak, you just can't fight as well as your sister," said Toph.

"Tom-tom," said Aang, "What is going on?"

"Nothing!," he lied.

Toph slapped him across the head again, "Tom-tom say it or I will let Liana hurt you next time," said Toph.

"HE WAS SPYING ON ME AND KEN!" Liana screamed as she pointed to her brother.

"I HAD A GOOD REASON FOR THAT!" screamed Tom-tom.

"AND WHAT IS THAT REASON?" Liana screamed back.

"HE WAS IN YOUR ROOM!" He screamed.

"Liana," said Aang, "I said specifically, no boys in your room."

"But it is not like Ken is a stranger, I mean you knew him since he was born," said Liana

"Aang, leave her alone, it's not like she is going to get pregnant, and if she does, I will kill her," said Toph.

Aang signed, "Alright, but don't make a mistake," said Aang.

"Yeah," said Toph, "Don't make a mistake like I did," said Toph.

"What mistake was that?" Liana asked.

"Having your brother," Toph said.

"WHAT! You said I was planned!," said Tom-tom

"I lied," said Toph, "You were the biggest mistake. Liana was planned."

"Toph, leave him alone," said Aang, "And Tom-tom, leave your sister alone."

"Yeah, whatever," said Tom-tom.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" screamed a little voice. The two master benders turned. Aang saw his son and Toph felt his vibrations. The little boy with gray eyes and was bold was running with a little dark skinned girl with long black hair and light brown eyes.

"What is it Gyatso?" Aang asked his son.

"I learned a new air bending trick," he said and smiled, "And Kaya learned a new water bending trick!" he said in joy.

"That is great!" said Toph, "Maybe you can beat your brother in air bending."

"Hey!," said Tom-tom.

"Isn't the moon so pretty," said Liana as she snuggled against Ken. The two sat under a tree and watch the moon.  
"The moon might be pretty but you're beautiful," said Ken

"You're so sweet," said Liana as she then leaned over to him and kissed him.

"I am glad your father didn't kill me for being in your room," said Ken

"If he would of had killed you, your mother would use blood bending on him," said Liana

"Yeah, and my father would go crazy," said Ken. Liana then laid another kiss on his lips. "I love you, Liana," said Tom-tom.

"I love you, Ken," said Liana

"Okay little ones, are you ready to learn Pai Sho?" Tom-tom asked.

"But how do you know how to play, Liana and Ken could beat you," said four year old Kaya.

"I let them win," said Tom-tom.

"Tom-tom, don't lie to them like that," said Katara.

"Yeah, and I think they should learn from my uncle," said Zuko.

"Hey! I can play," said Tom-tom

"No you can't," said Gyatso.

"Yes I can!" said Tom-tom

It was late at night. Aang sat on the bed he and Toph shared.

"What's wrong?" Toph asked her husband as she sat next to him.

"Nothing," he said. He kissed her and then smiled. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," said Toph as she kissed him again. "You know Aang," Toph started, "We haven't made love in a while."

"I know," he said as he kissed her again, "So you want to?" he asked. She kissed him again. " So I take that as a yes."

Toph nodded. "I love you," Toph told Aang, again

"And I love you," he told her back.

"TOM-TOM!" screamed a voice.

"Looks like we have to hold that idea of yours," said Aang.

"Damn," she said.

The End!!! Officially…


End file.
